Explosions In The Closet
by limerence 11
Summary: Jack Bolton recieved a few shocks today, the least of which was that his son is not in a play where he has a male lover.


**AN Time: Why hello! So glad you clicked on this Fanfiction! So as per usual I own nothing, so boring words go here about how I own nothing. And thanks as always to my fabulous editor Radiant-Shadows! OK, I'll shut up now!**

Ryan and Troy never saw it coming.

Troy had thought his parents would be out all day, so he invited his clandestine lover over. The boys did as all horny teenage boys would do, so, after brief pleasantries, they immediately started a game of tonsil hockey so intense that it looked as if it would go into multiple over-times, and a couple of shootouts before the game would be over. Unfortunately for Troy and Ryan, they were much too busy with their fun to notice an itty-bitty detail: Troy's parents had just pulled into the driveway.

Sadly the boys also didn't hear the two adults enter their home, nor did they hear Lucille call sweetly for Troy asking where her cell phone was. Upon not receiving an answer from Troy, his parents walked up to his room and knocked, which of course fell on deaf, or rather preoccupied, ears. This naturally led to a great shock for everyone when Troy's parents opened the door.

For the boys, they received a shock in that they most certainly had not expected Troy's parents to be home for at least a few more hours. However, Jack and Lucille received a greater shock, which is understandable, considering the fact that their son was making out with another, vaguely familiar, boy. After a few seconds of standing in a stupor, they realized the to be Ryan Evans, who currently had his had firmly groping Troy's butt, while Troy's hands were wandering somewhere in Ryan's shirt.

Ryan was the first to recover. "Hi! Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, how nice to see you!" He said in an overly perky and fey voice. Not that his tone mattered as Ryan's greeting were completely ignored.

"Troy. Couch. Now. Family Meeting." Jack barked in an authoritative manner.

"Umm, maybe I should go…" Ryan's tone seemed to be asking a question, but his body was making it clear he wanted to leave.

"Oh no honey, there's no need for that. " Lucille said kindly to Ryan, but then turned to Jack "After all, there's no reason to **panic**, right? Let's just **calm down, **okay?"

However, Bolton family plus Ryan still listened to Jack's order which found hem all sitting in the living room in less than five minutes, and in clichéd movie style they were seated so that Troy and Ryan were together and facing Troy's parents.

"So… You wanna explain what we saw earlier?" Jack said abruptly, starting the conversation.

Troy knew this day was coming, the day when he had to tell his parents the truth about their perfect son. He had hoped it wouldn't be so soon, or for it to happen the way it did, but it had happened and Troy knew what he had to do. He squeezed Ryan's hand and said "It's really simple dad. I was making out with my boyfriend."

Both Jack and Ryan gasped, but for entirely different reasons. Ryan gasped because he figured Troy would lie and say something along the lines of him being a play with Ryan where the two of them play lovers, or something that would help Troy remain in his closet, even though it was something Ryan had already come to terms with. Jack was shocked for the exact opposite reason. He had been hoping that the only reason Troy was kissing another boy, albeit very intensely, was because the two of them were in a play together, where they played lovers, or something like that, not that his son was dating another boy.

Jack really didn't know what to say here, but felt he needed to speak, so he chose his words very carefully "Well Troy, I'm shocked, and I can't say that I'm a fan of this new development… Luci? You got anything to say?" Jack desperately hoped that his wife would be able to take control of the situation at hand.

Lucille looked over at the two boys and smiled. "All I would like to know is how long have you to been dating?"

"About two months" Troy was prompt to reply.

"I knew it! I knew something was different with you for the last 2 months. You haven't been all prissy, and well for lack of a better word, constipated." Lucille said very happily.

For the third time today Jack was shocked. "WAIT! So you knew!"

"Well, I knew something was different about him. He was acting how I acted when I would have a new love in high school. Plus I always thought that Troy was, well different." She turned to her husband to see the mind-boggled look he was currently displaying "What? A mother knows these sorts of things." And she distinctly heard Ryan mutter under his breath "Mine sure did."

"Did everyone know but me?" Jack had just about reached his boiling point.

"No Dad. Just Ryan's family and a couple of friends." Troy was quick to respond.

"Hmph. Fine." Jack still wasn't happy about this, but he was calmer. "So you're sure you're gay?"

"Yes Dad, I am."

Fine. Whatever. I can't say I'm thrilled to hear this, but I guess I can't stop you…. So, um… Have you and Ryan been… intimate yet?" Jack looked very embarrassed to say such a thing, but he felt it needed to be said.

"Jack!"

"What? I want to know if my son is 'sexually active'."

Again Ryan was the first to recover "No sir, we haven't had sex yet."

Though neither boy felt the need to mention that they both had every intention of doing so today.

Thankfully Ryan's phone lit up and began blaring Lady GaGa's 'I Like It Rough', interrupting the awkward silence. Ryan picked up the phone and looked at its screen for a moment.

"Well, I'd love to stay and help you all with this major transition in life, but Sharpay is having some sort of 'emergency', and hell hath no fury like a Sharpay scorned. So I'm going to leave now, but if you have any questions at all, don't be afraid to call me. I also left a bunch of books and pamphlets in Troy's closet in case he ever had the coming out speech without me. Thanks so much Mr. and Mrs. Bolton for listening and understanding this difficult transition Troy is going through.

Ryan then got up from the couch he was sitting on, and with a quick peck on Troy's check, he was out the door.

"OK, that was a good talk, now I think I'm gonna go to my room and never, ever leave it." Troy began to get up but his mom stopped him.

"Oh no you don't. We still need to have 'The Talk'."

"But mom! I had that when I was 13!"

"Yes, but that was when we were under the impression that you'd be having sex with a girl. But now that you will be having sex with a boy, you need a new version of 'The Talk'."

"Oh God!"

"I need a drink. A strong one. Now." Jack said with finality.

**Thanks so much for reading! And it would mean the world to me if you would review! I would love to hear what's on your mind!**

**KThnxBye!**


End file.
